Nostalgia
by Lioselyette
Summary: With Kyoko dead and missing, Tsuruga Ren, a.k.a. Hizuri Kuon lost the will to love. And now, who are those foreigner twins that are rising in show-business industry, and why is the boy's name Kuon? The mother of the twins was like an angel that fell from the sky, will Hizuri Kuon allow himself to love again?


**This is my first fanfic, please be easy on me. Um, this story was inspired by a random dream and a certain friend. But then please enjoy reading and review. **

* * *

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

Bright blue eyes opened and blinked twice to adjust in the brightness of the room. He felt something shift on his body and looked down, only to see the most beautiful and angelic face he has ever seen since his mother. Raven hair slightly messy from their lovemaking last night, radiant and pale face, long lashes, slightly parted pink lips, Kyoko was sleeping soundlessly on his chest wearing only a white long-sleeved shirt of her man while they are both covered with the black sheets. Ren has revealed everything to the seventeen-year old young actress and she took it well, it has been a year since they started dating and he was loving every minute of it. Their four-year gap did nothing to the media or their relationship, in fact, everyone is cheering on them, except for a certain blond singer, Fuwa Sho and a band vocalist Reino.

Golden eyes began to reveal themselves and was met by blue ones. "Good morning" Kuon greeted

Kyoko smiled. "Good morning" she slightly shifted to see the digital clock at their nightstand, it was a few minutes after eight. "Why didn't you wake me up?" she asked and he just flipped their bodies so he was on top and she was beneath him, Kyoko's hands instantly pressed themselves on his bare chest. He bent down to give her a 'good morning kiss' which she returned.

"I like watching you sleep" he said as his lips made his way to her neck. She giggled with both pleasure and from his sense of humor.

"That's something a stalker would say"

"Hmm"

"Kuon, I have to be in the Port at noon"

"We have plenty of time"

"I have to get ready"

"I'll help you"

All were ignored and forgotten when he captured her lips in his again and made love so early in the morning.

* * *

Because of Kuon, Kyoko was late 20 minutes even though Kuon drove her to the port. Of course, the director of the movie they are going to shoot in the cruise ship was fine with it and her cast members too. They are going to spend a week on sail, they have made sure that the weather would be fine in those seven days. It has been hours since they left the port, Kyoko was in the upper deck, he mid-back raven hair swayed with the sea breeze. Her golden eyes excited and shimmered as she stared down to the blue waters. Her arms crossed on the metal railings.

"You miss your boyfriend already? Kyoko-san?" a female voice with a hint of teasing said. Kyoko turned her back and saw a brown-haired brown-eyed girl wearing a pink Lolita dress approach her.

"How long have you been here, Anna-san?" Kyoko asked. Aoyama Anna, is her co star in the film that they are going to shoot at the cruise ship and at the island.

"Not long" Anna answered and joined Kyoko at watching the waters. They have been friends since the start of the filming of the movie 'LOST'.

* * *

Days passed and shooting was great, Anna and Kyoko's skill were synchronized in a manner that is almost terrifying. Anna strode from the elevator of the cruise ship to the hallways to get into the upper deck. The crew told her that Kyoko is already sleeping. Anna sighed, she wanted to have a girl-to-girl talk with the actress that is a year younger than her but it was too bad that she is already resting, the deck was deserted, only her and the cold breeze and the sounds of the gentle waves, she clutched her robe tighter around her. They were anchored at that spot of the sea for shooting early in the morning. She took a deep breath and enjoyed the salty yet fresh smell of the sea. She then heard a strange splashing sound, she looked down from the railings and saw a figure in the waters. It looked like Kyoko, she was wearing white and was trying to shout help but the water kept on entering her mouth, Anna remembered Kyoko saying something about 'can't swim'. Alarmed, Anna shouted for help and lifeguards but when they arrived there was no one in the waters and told Anna about Kyoko asleep in her room.

"Maybe it was just your imagination, Aoyama-san" one of the crew said. "It's getting late, you should rest now"

"Y-yeah" Anna agreed

But when they left the deck, a white shoe floated to the surface of the water and since the waves were weak, almost calm, the shoe remained there until the morning came.

* * *

A yacht sailed pleasantly at the sea as it neared the shore. Golden eyes opened only to see a raven-haired male with the same golden eyes as her. She didn't remember anything, who she was, where she's from, who this man is. . . .when she found her voice after a few minutes she asked "Who are you?"

"I'm Ayanokouji Kyoshiro" he said "You've been asleep all day, my sister"

She stared at the man with confusion before bolting to the bathroom, throwing up everything that was in her stomach.

"Am I?" she asked "Am I pregnant?"

"It would seem so." Kyoshiro answered, his black shirt and pants and raven hair contrasted with the white walls of the room in the yacht. "Are you okay?"

After a minute or so, Kyoko's purple deadly aura poured out of her body. "Am I okay?" She repeated. "I don't remember anything! Who am I? Where I'm from? Who you are?" Kyoko paused "I'm pregnant and I don't know who the father is and you are asking me if I'm okay?" she panted.

"Calm down, I can explain everything to you when we get to the shore."

* * *

Rescuers, divers and other capable people helped each other to look for the young actress. Days became weeks, and weeks became months. No such actress was found. She was announced from missing to dead, after all, hints of blood was found in the sea, along with shreds of clothing. And her death, did the strongest blow to Hizuri Kuon's life and Fuwa Sho's. The country mourned. Sho even wrote a song for his lost childhood friend and her movies, and dramas re-ran.

But all of a sudden, a certain confession exploded in Japan like a bomb. Not caring if the camera was recording her, Aoyama Anna cried in front of the audience and the host. "W-What's wrong, Aoyama-san?"

"K-Kyoko's accident. . ." Anna replied between sobs.

"I see, you are still upset about it. . . wherever Kyoko-san is, I'm sure she is watching over us and safe" the host said in a motherly manner.

"I-It's not that" Anna said and removed her hands from her face "I killed Kyoko-san, I pushed her at the upper deck to the sea, I was- I was jealous and I thought she would be able to hold on so I could scare her a-and. . . .

She had a lot of haters since then and was kicked out of her Talent Agency.

* * *

It took Kuon a year to calm down. Because he found a precious letter that Kyoko hid in her clothes at the dresser. She said in the letter that she will be watching over him no matter what happens and since then, Kuon swore to make her proud even in afterlife and so after reaching his father's level, Kuon revealed himself in the media, removing the mask of 'Tsuruga Ren'.

* * *

Eight years later. . . Japan

A woman with golden hair reaching past her bust walked with grace at the mall, she attracted a lot of attention, especially from males. Her eyes were bright blue, her perfectly shaped body clad in white blouse and black slacks. Her fringe stopped just above her eyes, parted at the middle. She looked exactly like the angel in the PV that was famous eight years ago, 'Prisoner' except for her eyes which were blue instead of green. The whispers that went with 'so pretty' and 'amazing' and 'she's so beautiful' went past her ears. Right now, her main priority is to find her twins. 'Hide and Seek' was never in the list of her most favorite games, especially if her opponent is her beautiful twins.

In eight years, she still didn't remember her past. Her 'brother' was so kind to take care of her and bring her to their 'father' and now, she didn't mindhaving no memories of her past, now that she has her twins, Kuon and Kana. When her twins was born and her first child was a male, she blurted the very first male name that went into her mind 'Kuon' and when she was asked to give her second child, a girl a name, she blurted a name 'Kana' from the name 'Kanae' in her mind. Her brother swore to protect her as she try to remember things and it required going to or 'going back' to Japan.

To protect her, Kyoshiro suggested that Kyoko change her name, and so she did. She wanted to be a stranger in Japan, if what Kyoshiro said about her being an actress was real, her name would scare people and she didn't want that. She wanted to be a stranger until she remember everything and then after that, she would reveal herself. 'Ayanokouji Tenshi' is what she is called right now. 'Tenshi' meaning 'angel'. Kyoshiro said something about her falling from the upper deck of a ship, wearing white dress robes and ribbons which inspired her to name herself that, although her first choice was 'Hime' meaning 'princess' she set aside the idea and stick to 'Tenshi'.

* * *

"_This is all your fault, Kuon_" a girl's voice said in perfect English. Her golden hair tied in two ponytails with blue ribbons and was dressed with a white blouse and black frilly skirt, she wore knee-high white socks and black shoes.

"_My fault? Kana, it was your idea to hide in the parking lot of the mall_" a boy's vice said.

"_But it was your idea to leave the parking lot, now Mom won't be able to find us_"

"Hmp! _Where is this place anyway?_" he asked as he looked around. He was wearing a white buttoned-up long sleeved shirt and black pants and shoes to match his twin sister.

"_No idea_" Kana answered. Two pairs of bright blue eyes stared at the towering building with a large sign near the entrance that read 'LME'.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**


End file.
